Goodnight
by Lady Chitose
Summary: Two Starlights are stuck in a hotel room together, and Yaten can't seem to sleep. Seiya to the rescue. SeiyaYaten


Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine.

A/N: I've been a fan of the SeiyaYaten pairing for a while, and when I was reading some fanfiction about it, this idea came to mind. It may seem a it dull and repetitive, but I'll promise to try better next time I write a story for these two. I've decided to keep the Starlights all female in this, just so you know.

* * *

**Goodnight, Goodnight **

"Goodnight Yaten."

"Goodnight Seiya."

And not a moment to spare after those words were spoken, the lights were immediately turned off. Seiya wrapped herself tightly in the sheets of her bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Yaten could tell by Seiya's breathing pattern and the way her body slowly rose and fell rhythmically.

Unlike her roommate for the next few days, Yaten could never seem to fall asleep quite so easily. Instead she she ended up sitting in her bed, hugging her legs to her chest while admiring the view the window from the room provided. Milky moonlight lit up the dark sapphire sky over the city. Not much could be heard from where the two were but the wind's gentle blowing, which Yaten found to be quite soothing. The curtains swayed slowly as if they were dancing, framing the lovely sight.As nice a view as it was, Yaten didn't want to spend very long just staring out the window idly. Of course she could try to go to sleep like her partner, but she suddenly felt an urge. An urge to fish out her notebook from her luggage so she could come up with some song lyrics. And Yaten knew very well that she wouldn't be able to sleep soundly until this urge was silenced. That and she might as well advantage of Seiya's being quiet, considering if she tried doing this while Seiya was awake she wouldn't get much done.

Following the orders of her desires, the silver-haired singer rose her underneath her covers. She tried to remain silent while going through her personal items, though she didn't really need. After all, she was sharing a room with the deepest sleep of the Starlights, which all three of the ladies knew very well. Taiki, the third member of the trio, once joked that an earthquake of a high magnitude occurred one night. She also claimed that Yaten and she were rudely awoken by this, but Seiya stayed asleep like a baby. All three of them found this to be amusing, and not very improbably either.

Upon finally finding her notebook as well as a pencil, Yaten returned to her bed. She snuggled up underneath her sheets, since being comfortable helped her concentrate. No ideas were coming to her at all. She wanted to avoid writing about clich?, like love and romance, but this insulted in a rather vicious case of writer's block. Still, Yaten persisted, gazing around the room randomly, hoping an idea would strike her sometime soon. She tried to avoid look at her paper. Her pure, blank piece of paper that seemed to taunt her.

Yaten glanced to her left to see Seiya curled up on her side, clutching her pillow with her face nearly entirely buried in it. A frown appeared on Yaten's face. Why couldn't she at least have Taiki as a roommate instead? At least she would have stayed up long enough to have a little conversation, and perhaps offer Yaten some ideas if she were to ask. Certainly she wouldn't immediately fall into slumber, like the dark-haired figure at her left. Deep down though, Yaten envied her. It wasn't fair that Seiya could get a good night's sleep so easily while Yaten, more often than not, ended up being awake over half the night. Maybe that was why from time to time she was snappy towards the two other Starlights, to put it lightly. Why Yaten felt so stressed so often was a mystery to everyone, herself included.Hours past before Yaten finally dared to write something on her paper. Though she ended up being dissatisfied with what she had come up with, so whatever she wrote down was only scribbled out a few minutes later. She heaved a sigh in defeat. Sleep was eventually starting to grasp her, causing her eyelids to feel heavier than lead. Surrendering, Yaten's head fell against her lap, covering her notebook, and she went into a short slumber.

---

"Wake uuuuuuuuuuuuup."

Yaten weakly pulled the covers over her head in a pathetic attempt to hide from Seiya. That sentence alone sounding scoffing, since Seiya knew she had slept better than Yaten. Grinning maniacally, Seiya yanked away the blanket and shook Yaten until she groaned and managed to rise from her bed.

"I take it you didn't sleep well, did you Rumpelstiltskin?" Seiya asked teasingly, her blue eyes dancing with energy.

"Oh well aren't you the genius," replied Yaten dryly as she got dressed. She wasn't about to admit to it, although both were quite obviously aware of it, since she knew it would give Seiya more ammunition to pick on her. "And maybe it's because of the roommate I have on this lousy trip."

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Seiya was enjoying this skirmish a little too much, just judging by the playful tone of her voice. Yaten couldn't stand it. Her head was already throbbing from lack of sleep, so this was the last thing she needed.

"I would have woken up on the right side of the bed if I weren't stuck in a room with you."

Seiya feigned being insulted by this as she slipped into her outfit for the day. Yaten rolled her eyes. They were most likely going to be late to their first destination thanks to Seiya's childish shenanigans.

Taiki gently knocked on the door. "What's taking you two so long?" she asked impatiently. She nervously glanced at her watch. Out of all three of them, Taiki hated being late most. She was about ready to break down the door and drag the other two out of the room if necessary.

"You'd be taking forever too if you had Seiya as your roommate!" Yaten hissed venomously while trying to put on her shoes. Again Seiya gasped, pretending to be offended by the comment.

"Exaggeration much?"

"I don't care what your excuse is, you two had better get out here soon. And by soon, I mean now!" Taiki clenched her teeth together and tapped her foot rapidly against the floor. Sometimes being with Seiya and Yaten was like babysitting two little siblings.

After taking long enough, both women swung the door open and fought to get out, causing Taiki to roll her eyes at them. Even following them down the hall they continued their little battle. Before they entered the elevator to the lobby, Taiki commented, "I swear, being with you two is like babysitting two toddlers." Of course, this only caused more uproar, though thankfully they were silenced upon reaching the lobby.

---

The trio returned to their hotel rooms sometime close to midnight that night. Yaten fished around in her coat pocket for the room key as Seiya blabbered on about nothing in particular. Just when Yaten thought she had forgotten it earlier, she found the key. She wasn't entirely sure if that was good or bad. Whether or not spending the night in the same room as Seiya would be worse than spending the night with her outside their room, she wasn't sure. Inserting the key into the hole, she sighed with relief as she entered their room after Seiya.

"Still energetic, are you?" Yaten said flatly, facing the window. Meanwhile Seiya slipped into her nightgown, the same color as her intense azure eyes. She smoothed out her gown and crawled into her bed. Then Yaten changed into her nightgown respectively. The two lay in their beds while facing each other with smirks on each other's faces, as if they were planning something.

"I suppose I always am," was Seiya's response. She put her hands behind her head and snuggled deeper under the sheets, still smiling. "You could say that's part of my charm, the reason why I'm so well-liked."

Yaten snorted in disbelief. "I'd rather not." With that Yaten reached down to fetch her notebook and her pencil. Somehow the sights of the city had inspired her, you could say, and gifted Yaten with a song idea. She figured Seiya would fall asleep soon enough so this night could actually be productive. Instead, Seiya had a fixed gaze on her friend, her smile remaining. Yaten tried to ignore this behavior, but found she couldn't for long. Slamming down her notebook, Yaten asked, "Are you staring at me for a reason?"

A chuckle escaped Seiya's mouth. Yaten could seem pretty dense when it came to other people. That was the nice way of putting it, anyway. "What's it to you?"

"I can't exactly concentrate with you glaring at me all night. Besides, you normally go to sleep far before I do." Yaten wiggled her pencil in her fingers, her eyes fixed on her paper rather than Seiya.

"Well yes, but that doesn't mean I can't make an exception once in a while. In fact, I might want to try and help you." The energy in Seiya's eyes died down, leaving it to be replaced with sincerity.

Yaten sighed and looked over at Seiya. "Who said I need your help?" Just as she pressed her pencil against a fresh sheet of paper to write down her ideas, not only did the pencil tip break, but Yaten seemed to pull a muscle in her hand. The pencil fell out of her hand and onto the floor, rolling down by the duo's luggage. Yaten winced and inhaled sharply, squeezing her palm with her thumb and index finger. Seiya raised an eyebrow in combination of confusion and concern. She got up from her bed and sat beside her fellow Starlight.

"What happened?" a frowning Seiya asked, seizing Yaten's injured hand. Normally Yaten wouldn't have condoned this, but she was in a considerable amount of pain, and she figured she might as well give Seiya a chance to help. The dark-haired Starlight politely tried to hush Yaten's moaning. With both hands, Seiya firmly yet compassionately held Yaten's hand and moved her thumbs in a rotating motion to massage away the pain. Surprisingly, Yaten felt calm after a few minutes. What with Seiya playing the guitar at their concerts and such, Yaten would have thought Seiya had rough, overworked hands. But no, Seiya had soft, smooth yet at the same time strong hands, like those of a powerful princess. How Seiya kept such lovely hands was a mystery to the other Starlight. Yaten inhaled and exhaled to put herself at ease.

Seiya seemed to enjoy this. Yaten may not have thought so, but her hands were soft like cashmere yet smooth like silk, with a very faint but still noticeable scent of lavender, probably from her lotion. By touching Yaten's hand alone, Seiya felt warm vibes, those that were often absent in her normally stressed and snappy tone. Perhaps she should do things like this more often to help Yaten relax.

"Thanks Seiya," Yaten whispered, feeling uncharacteristically tired. She laid her head beside Seiya's legs and allowed her eyes to shut. Seiya didn't say anything since she thought Yaten was already asleep or at least close to being so. She let the other girl's hand slip out of her own as she too began to feel sleepy. Not bothering to get up and go to her own bed, Seiya fell into a gentle slumber beside Yaten.

---

That morning both Starlights were surprised to awake next to each other, but they decided not to get into some silly fight about it. Instead Seiya smiled and greeted the morning as usual, causing Yaten to smile too. A few minutes passed by before either of them moved from the bed to prepare for the new day. In the midst of getting ready they were quite shocked when they heard the door opening. It turned out to be Taiki.

"In case you're wondering, I got a copy of the key for this room since I thought I might have to drag you two out here again. But I guess you two are getting ready much faster this morning, which is a nice change." Taiki casually sat on Seiya's bed while the two finished getting ready. Luckily the three were able to depart only a few minutes after Taiki's entrance. In addition, they weren't having some childish fight like yesterday. It all seemed almost too good to be true, but Taiki chose not to comment in case she was imagining it.

And because of this, the second day of their trip went much smother. Yaten seemed to be happier with a good night of rest too. So when the Starlights came back to the hotel, all of them were in a much better mood.

That night, Seiya turned out to be very exhausted, and collapsed on her bed without bothering to change into her nightwear or get under the covers. Yaten giggled a little. Looks like the old Seiya was back, or so she believed. After being flooded with new ideas, Yaten excepted to be awake all night again, not that she'd mind that. She placed her notebook on her pillow before putting on her evening gown. Occasionally looking out the window for inspiration, Yaten was able to smoothly come up with some lyrics, and this time with not nearly as much scribbling as two nights prior.

With a yawn, Seiya blinked before waking up in the middle of the night. She stretched, remembering that she hadn't changed by glancing down at her lower body. Rolling over to face Yaten, she noticed the Starlight was wide awake, quickly writing in her notebook. Seiya was kind of surprised to see her up this late, though she new she really shouldn't be.

"How long you plan to be up?" Seiya asked, placing her face in her folded arms.

"Whenever I run out of ideas," Yaten said plainly, not bothering to make eye contact with Seiya.

"Well I don't want you hurting your hand again," the raven-haired Starlight cooed affectionately. Still, Yaten didn't look at her. Seiya frowned a little. "And you'll have plenty of time for that later, like on the plane. You need your rest."

Yaten lifted her chin in the air stubbornly and simply continued writing.

With a giggle, Seiya mentioned, "Ah, you're so cute when you're busy."

"When am I not cute?" Yaten replied, her stubborn manner remaining.

"Point taken." Seiya grinned and laid back lazily. "Now you come over here so I can make sure you get your beauty rest."

Sighing, Yaten surrendered and shut her notebook, causing Seiya's sile to widen a notch with triumph. She went over to Seiya's bed and sat next to her comfortably on her stomach. While humming one of the Starlights' songs, Seiya massaged Yaten's back just as she had her hands last night. Yaten purred with happiness, her silver hair hiding her adorable smile. With this Yaten felt it grow harder to fight sleep. Just as Seiya had promised, Yaten fell asleep pretty quickly. A sense of pride filled Seiya, and she walked over to the lamp to turn it off. Without moving Yaten's body to much, Seiya managed to move the covers methodically so both of them went under them.

And just before trying to go to sleep, Seiya leaned over towards Yaten's head and whispered, "Goodnight Yaten." She pecked her forehead gently before cuddling up in the bed.

Little to Seiya's knowledge, Yaten wasn't quite asleep. One of her eyelids opened, revealing one of her shining peridot eyes. Grinning, with her hair covering her pinkish cheeks, she murmured, "Goodnight Seiya." Before oign to sleep for real, Yaten reached over to lightly kiss Seiya's hand. Then both were sound asleep. In the middle of the night their arms ended up around each other like they were protectively hugging each other. Yaten hadn't slept so soundly in quite a while.

When Taiki quietly opened the door to wake them up, she caught sight of the two Starlights. Both were wrapped in the sheets with only their heads peeking out. Their arms were flung across each other, and both were still in a sound slumber. Realizing there wasn't much planned until later that day, Taiki slowly closed the door, smiling to herself as she went to the lobby for a while. She ought to have them share a hotel room more often.

**The End **

* * *

Pretty sappy, but what romance story by me isn't? Hehe, let me know what you think. 


End file.
